Sweet Suicide
by Queen of Crimson
Summary: “I love you.” She murmured to him. He only just heard her but he read the message within the doors of her soul.disclaimereverything belongs to Jk Rowing & its herecoz i forgot to put this in the story and wont let me replace this chapter.DarkThemes


(A/N - ok then. this is just something i wrote yesterday when feeling a bit down- what do i care what i write as long as im writting. but im under the impression its a very common theme. but you still have to read it, i mean you've come this far havnt you. and its so kute and sweet. well...im sure by now that all those hounding authors have taught you how to review. im sure you will put ur skills to good use.meaning -REVIEW THIS ONESHOT.. )

A Sweet Suicide

She glanced at him with eyes of sorrow. She was afraid, and he knew it. But she hadn't said no, she could have backed out at any point but she didn't. Just as he didn't back out on her. They would both go together; they would be together forever.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know it's the only way but we could…do something." She couldn't let herself leave without asking at least once; he knew that and had even anticipated it. He stepped closer to her and brought her face close to his, he lightly kissed her cheek before taking her hand and helping her climb up onto the ledge. She stumbled but managed to stand up; he effortlessly climbed up behind her. They both looked down at the long fall to the ground below them.

"There is no other way. They will never accept us." He answered her question before she decided to ask it again.

He looked at her pretty form, she was tall and slender with her long brown hair going everywhere, and she was wearing a white dress that had a corset type top and a layered skirt. She wore a part of him and every time he looked in her eyes he could see that one cherished part.

He on the other hand was dark where she was light. He was wearing all black robes and the dark mark shone strongly and distastefully on his arm. He was sick of fighting an effortless battle. He wanted her to be his everlastingly more.

He turned, embraced her, cupped her face in his hands and started to kiss her softly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her, his voice a lilting whisper on her skin.

"Forever and eternity." She replied, still in his arms with her eyes still closed.

"Then come with me. No one shall ever bother us again." He could feel her tremble but held her close. Slowly with he held both her hands and he navigated them to the edge of the astronomy towers window ledge.

She opened her eyes just as he was stepping off the ledge and looked into his. He was mesmerized and as they started to slowly fall he couldn't think of anything else but what he saw in those timeless eyes.

"I love you." She murmured to him. He only just heard her but he read the message within the doors of her soul.

"I love you." He spoke softly to her just moments before they made contact with the ground.

The bodies of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were found the next morning by Professor McGonagall during her morning walk. The two students eyes were open and if the Professor had of looked close enough she would have seen the couples last thoughts etched in there until the end of time.

She quickly covered the bodies and called the Ministry of Magic. They came quickly and soon enough the parents were informed. Lucious Malfoy was in a state of shock, for once, having just met Hermione's father. Lucious had found out before Mr. Granger and had watched with interest as the young mudbloods father cursed and threatened violence at his deceased daughter. Her mother was no where to be seen.

Fairly quickly the student body found out and there was shock everywhere. The Gryffindors shot nasty glares at the Syltherins for the death of their princess, while the Syltherins returned the favor for their own obvious reasons.

Ronald Wesley was totally shocked and started only talking to his sister, Ginny. Harry Potter on the other hand stayed in his room all the time and didn't talk to anyone. He developed an almost Hermione like attitude to his studies and spent as much time working than having to talk to anyone.

Hermione had written only one suicide note, and it was to Harry.

It was as follows;

"_Harry_

_What is the point in being in this world if I am never to be accepted? One day you will make this world a better place but for now it is too small minded. Keep fighting and remember the reason I died, it is the reason you will win. I am not sorry I did it, I am sorry that no one else is brave enough to open their eyes.."_

The teen sat in silence for what seemed like years before he slowly reread and reread the note.

A week after reading the note from Hermione the funeral was held. Harry had thought about what had been said in her letter and with the help of the headmistress managed to convince Mr. Granger and Mr. Malfoy to let the two lovers share a coffin. Consequently they were buried on Malfoy grounds. People talked around Harry for what seamed like hours before he was allowed to approach his best friends' final resting place. There were so many roses and flowers lying on the coffins already and Harry gave the young witch back her note.

He stood there until he was told to leave and as he turned away he muttered loud enough for only the ghosts lying peacefully beside him to hear;

"I'll never give up, Hermione."


End file.
